Forbidden Love
by OtakuLover77
Summary: He's the new kid in school, and she's his first love. However, her friends act like bodyguards, and they don't like to share. Will Zeref be able to get past Mavis' friends and form a relationship? Or will they forever have a forbidden love? Pairing: Zervis Rated M for language and limes
1. The New Kid

**Zeref's POV**

Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the classroom and scanned the faces of my fellow students; I spotted my younger brother, Natsu, pretty quickly, he's quite distinguishable with that spiky, salmon pink hair. I also recognised a few of his friends, as well as his girlfriend, Lucy. Nervously, I cleared my throat and spoke, "Hello, my name's Zeref Dragneel.." I heard a few whispers, Natsu was pretty popular at Fairy Tail High, and almost no one knew he had an older brother... which was a bit odd. The teacher, Mr. Dreyar, who was a short, old man, spoke next,

"Thank you for that introduction, now, who would like to show Zeref around for the week?" Natsu's hand shot up, and so did another. A girl near the back of the classroom, quite petite looking, long blonde hair, and beautiful, big green eyes, in other words, a really cute girl, had volunteered too. My heart fluttered when I saw her, what was this strange sensation in the pit of my stomach? "Okay Natsu, I'll let you handle this one, sorry Mavis." Crap. I wanted Mavis to show me around, I guess I just have the worst luck ever. Begrudgingly, I sat down next to Natsu on his table, though all the way through the lesson my focus was on Mavis. Her table was a 5 seater, Mavis in the middle; on her left was a brunette girl, who's name I later found out was Zera, on her right was a blonde guy, Yuri. At the ends were a white haired guy, Precht, and a dark haired guy, Warrod. All 4 were quite protective of Mavis, according to Natsu anyways... Apparently, a guy named Jose had once tore up Mavis' dress with scissors, and she ran crying to Yuri and Zera... all hell broke loose.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Yurriiii! Zerraaa!" The two turned towards the sound of the voice and saw Mavis running towards them with tears streaming down her face._

" _Mavis? What happened?" Zera ran over to comfort her friend as she explained everything. Yuri, who was already pissed that someone made Mavis cry, went into a rage after hearing what Jose had done. So did Zera. The pair marched to the gym, Mavis trailing behind, and confronted Jose, who was laughing with his gang, twirling s pair of scissors around his index finger._

" _OI!" Yuri yelled from across the gym, "What in hells name do you think you're doing?!" Jose turned towards Yuri and Zera, grinning from ear to ear._

" _Oh look, it's the rats bodyguards.." Jose sneered, walking towards the two like he owned the world, and like he owned Mavis. "Now, I'll be taking this," he grabbed Mavis' arm and pushed her towards his junkies, who surrounded her._

" _Oh you're done now.." Yuri scowled before lunging at Jose, giving Zera an opportunity to steal the scissors from his hand. Zera then took the scissors and shredded Jose's clothes, completely stripping him down to his underwear and cutting off half his hair. Rage bubbled up inside Yuri as he snatched the scissors from Zera, using them to make a cut in his cheek. "If you mess with Mavis again I will end you, understand?!" Jose gulped and nodded, before running out of the gym in terror. Zera glanced at his gang, who were shaking in their boots, and pointed to the door. They were gone in two seconds._

" _Thank you guys.." Mavis whispered between sniffles, before pulling both Zera and Yuri into a tight embrace._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_


	2. Class Partners

**Zeref's POV**

I shuddered, the way Natsu had described the assault sent chills down my spine, I knew if I ever wanted to become friends with Mavis, I'd have to get past her scary friends. Mr. Dreyar jumped onto his desk and announced we were going to be researching and writing stories about some point in history. We were going to have to work in pairs, and he said due to the fact half the class couldn't be trusted to choose their own partners, he was going to choose them for us. _Great_.. I thought to myself, _I'm going to be put with a total stranger._ Natsu nudged my shoulder, grinning, "You might get paired with Mavis" he whispered, making my cheeks hot. He snickered and went back to glaring at Gray Fullbuster, one of his... friendly enemies? I don't really know the connection between those two..

"Okay," Mr. Dreyar snapped my mind back to reality, "Natsu with Lucy, Gray with Juvia, Levy with Gajeel, Erza with Jellal, Zera with Precht, Warrod with Cana and.. I'll have Zeref with Mavis." My ears pricked up, did he just pair me up with Mavis? I felt my heart speed up as I felt the presence of someone next to me,

"I guess we're partners then Zeref!" I looked up and saw Mavis' smiling face, I swear there was some kind of glowing aura around her. I smiled a little, she was so cute..

"Yeah.. we are.." she sat down next to me and starting chatting away, discussing what topics we should write about, she was so energetic, it was making me tired just watching her. However, as much as I was enjoying her sitting next to me, I couldn't shake off the feeling of someone staring at me.. Quickly, I glanced around and saw Precht, Warrod and Zera glaring daggers at me. Crap, I forgot they were super protective of Mavis..

"Helloooo? Earth to Zeref?" I was snapped out of my daydream by Mavis' silvery voice, "Did you hear me?" Embarrassed, I shook my head, I'd been too busy thinking about my murder to listen to what Mavis had been saying. She shook her head, "Well, it's the end of the lesson," I looked up at the clock, she was right, "And I was wondering if you wanted my number so we could meet up on the weekend and work on this project?" My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks burn, she was offering to give me her phone number so we could meet up? She was essentially asking me on a date!

"S-Sure..." I handed my phone over to her, and she quickly typed in her number and handed it back smiling. Before I could say thank you, Zera ran up and dragged her out the classroom. Smiling, I grabbed my backpack and checked my contacts, seeing the name 'Mavie' made my heart skip a beat. _A nickname... cute._


End file.
